


Drowning In You

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Catboy Castiel, Catboys & Catgirls, Crossdressing, Depression, M/M, Oral Sex, Panties, Rimming, Shota, Shota Castiel, Shower Sex, Somnophilia, cas wears girl clothes, catboy crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 00:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1837555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets a little catboy named Castiel.<br/>Cas hates it when Dean brings women home, but Dean can't figure out why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this has shota and also some dub-con. If that's not for you, don't read this, okay?  
> The sexual stuff starts in the next chapter, when Cas is the human equivalent of eleven. 
> 
> The dub-con is in the second chapter, between catboy!Crowley and catboy!Cas.

Dean isn't really a pet person. He enjoys the quiet, and the independence that comes with not having to be responsible for another creature.

  
Kits, though, have always fascinated him. They came out a little over twenty years ago, lab engineered human-cat hybrids. They've got tails and ears and quite a few cat-like tendencies, but otherwise they look like humans and they can speak a little.

  
They used to be the sort of pet that only the wealthy could afford, but they've gone down in price over the last decade and are now a common household pet.  
Dean's parents never wanted one, though, and they had regular dogs instead.

  
Now, though, Dean is twenty. He's just moved out, into his own little apartment in town. It's got two bedrooms, a bathroom, a little kitchen, and a living room. Dean loves it.

The bedrooms are small and so is the bathroom, some of the wallpaper in the kitchen is peeling, and the window in the living room just looks out to more apartments next door. It's his, though, his very own. He turns one of the bedrooms into a music room/library. He puts his old blue couch in the living room in front of a new television that his parents gave him as a housewarming gift. His trusty Bunn coffee maker sits stolidly on the kitchen counter. Slowly, it starts to feel like home.

 

 

-o-

 

 

It's been a month since Dean moved into his apartment. He's walking home from work, at the bakery, when he comes to the pet store. He passes it every day, and every day he manages to _not_ go in there.

  
Things have been good, though. He's making enough money to pay his bills and have a little left over, his landlord likes him, there's plenty of room in his apartment. And, well, he's a little lonely. He's never lived on his own before and he was unprepared for how quiet it is.

  
So, today, he doesn't pass the pet store. Today he turns and goes inside.

 

 

 

It's warm inside the store. The bell on the door jingles softly above his head and he's met with pungent smells of animal feed and bedding. The store is quiet but for muted rustling, shuffling, and cooing.

  
After a moment a thin man with brown hair and mousy features comes around an isle.

  
"Good afternoon!" The man says. "Can I help you with something?"

  
"Well," says Dean "I, uh, just got my own place and it's a little empty. I'm lookin' to get _something_ but I'm not really sure what."

  
"Are you looking for something you can just put in a cage and leave or something of the cuddlier variety?" The man asks.

  
"Cuddlier, I guess." Dean scratches his head idly. "I work, though, so I'll need something that can be on it's own during the day, or can at least be caged up while I'm not there."

  
"Hmm, well we've got some classic cats and dogs, we've a couple of ferrets, and we've got a litter of kits. Would you be interested in any of those?"

  
Dean's head perks up at the mention of kits. "Can I see the litter of kits?"

  
"Absolutely!" Says the man. "Follow me." The man turns and walks toward the back of the store, he keeps talking. "Now, these kits are a bit cheaper than usual because the mama was a purebred, the dad wasn't. I hope that's not a problem."

  
"Not at all!" Says Dean. He doesn't care about the pedigree, as long as it's a good animal.

  
When they reach the back of the store there's a corner that's been taken up by an enormous play pen. As they approach Dean can hear little mewling noises coming from inside.  
There are five kits inside, and they are the most adorable little things that Dean has ever seen. They look to be about five or six years old, and they're all wearing little onesies, even though Dean has heard that kits prefer to be nude. They're mewing and crawling all over each other, playing.

  
The brown haired man reaches out and ruffles the hair of a blond kit as he says "These little guys are five years old. These three" he points out a blond kit and two kits with light brown hair "are alphas. They're going to feistier. They're a lot more playful, but you may have trouble with obedience. Now, these two" a red haired kit and a kit with very dark brown hair "are omegas. They're gentler, more docile, much more obedient. They _will_ go through heats, though, when they reach puberty, so you'd have to either get them fixed or bred at that point. Have you ever owned a kit before?"

  
Dean shakes his head.

  
"Alright." Says the man. "Let me get you some pamphlets." And he strides off toward the front of the store.

  
Dean looks down at the kits, scrambling around playfully. His eyes are drawn to one of the omegas, the one with the dark brown hair. It has beautiful, clear blue eyes. Dean reaches out toward the kit, who looks up and is so startled that he falls over backward.

  
Dean laughs and picks the kit up with both hands. It wriggles and squirms, trying to get away, but Dean holds it tightly while he inspects. The kit has tiny black ears poking out of its hair, and a long dark tail. Its eyes are shaded by long lashes, and its lips are full and pouty. Dean is wondering whether it's a male or a female when the brown haired man comes back with a half a dozen pamphlets.

  
"Okay, so I think this is all the information you'll need - oh, did you already pick one out?" He looks surprised.

  
"Yeah, I think I want this one. Is it a boy or a girl?"

  
"That one's a boy. Are you sure you don't want time to think about this? Kits can live as long as humans, it's a big decision."

  
"Yeah, I'm sure." Dean replies. "What else will I need?"

 

 

 

 

Dean comes away from the pet store with several hundred dollars worth of merchandise, and an increasingly distressed kit in a carrying cage.

  
At first the kit had been fine, but once it caught on that it was being taken away from its brothers and sisters, things had begun to go downhill.

  
Dean fumbles with the front door, trying not to lose his grip on the cage or any of the dozen bags he's carrying. Once he gets inside and sets everything down in the living room he breathes a long sigh of relief, before bending down and opening the carrying cage.

  
The kit shoots out, darting past him in a blur, and wriggles quickly under the couch.

  
Dean curses and gets up to follow. When he gets on his hands and knees to peer under the couch he can see the kit's watery eyes staring back at him, but it makes no move to come from under the couch.

  
"Here kitty." Dean tries. He clicks his tongue. "C'mere, kit. I'm not gonna hurt you, come on, now." The kit is unwavered.

  
Dean sits back on his heels and pulls out his phone to call the one person he knows that is knowledgeable about kits. She should be anyway, she's got like seven of them.  
The phone wrings twice before she picks up.

  
" _Hello?"_

  
"Hey, Charlie! How's it going?

  
_"Dean! Hi! It's going good, not much really happening on my end. How about you?"_

  
"Actually, um, that's why I called! I, uh, I got a kit."

  
Charlie squeals. _"Yay! Do you love it?!"_

  
"Well, actually, it's kind of hiding under my couch."

  
 _"Aww, poor baby. I guess you got a really young one, huh?"_ When Dean answers in the affirmative Charlie asks if he got an alpha or omega. Dean says omega and Charlie says " _Okay, well that'll actually be easier. Look, it's just a baby. It doesn't know what's going on. You just took it away from its family and it's probably pretty scared right now. You're going to need to assert your role as the alpha, and then make sure it knows that you're not going to hurt it."_

  
"How do I do that?"

  
_"Do you know its name?"_

  
"Ah, no, but his papers should be around here somewhere."

  
_"Okay, you need to call him by his name and tell him to come out. Be very commanding, okay?"_

  
"Okay. Anything else?"

  
" _Just remember that you're the one in charge. Don't just let it have its way all the time or it'll be spoilt."_

  
"Alright, thanks Charlie."

  
" _No problem. Let me know how it works out."_

  
"Will do." Dean says, and ends the call.

  
He looks back under the couch to make sure the kit is still there before rifling around in the pet store bags until he finds the kits papers.

  
Ah, his name is Castiel.

  
Dean clears his throat and, as commandingly as he can, says "Castiel! You come out here, right now!"

  
He hears a little whimper, and a shuffling noise, and the a little head is poking out from underneath the couch. He doesn't come all the way out, though. Dean sits up straight and points to the floor in front of him. "Come _here."_ He commands.

  
The kit squirms the rest of the way out from beneath the couch and comes warily to stand in front of Dean. He's got cobwebs in his dark hair and dust on the front of his onesie. His pudgy little cheeks are shiny with tears.

  
"You don't do that anymore, alright? Castiel? Alright?"

  
Castiel sniffles and raises his eyes to look at Dean. His lower lip trembles but he nods once.

  
Dean smiles. "Okay, it's alright." He says, and gathers Castiel up into his arms. "I'm Dean. Can you say it?"

  
"Dee." Says the kit, softly.

  
"Good! Good job." He runs one hand soothingly up and down the boy's back. "I think I'm gonna call you Cas, alright? It's your name, but shorter."

  
Cas lowers his eyes and nods. "Yes."

  
Dean beams. They'd had a rocky start but now things were going swimmingly. He bounces Cas gently in his arms.

  
"How about we get you some dinner, huh?"

  
Cas nods enthusiastically.

 

 

 

They have burgers for dinner at the kitchen table, Cas nestled into Dean's lap. Well, Dean has burgers, and feeds Cas bites when the kit reaches out with with his grabby little hands and meows.

  
Cas gets his face and hands all messy with burger juices and has to spend a while licking his hands with his tiny, pink tongue.

  
Afterward Dean draws a bath and tries to convince Cas to get in, Cas does _not_ like that.

  
He hisses and says "No!" With his face scrunched up angrily.

  
"Castiel." Dean says sternly. "You're taking a bath tonight."

  
Cas looks like he wants to argue more, but he doesn't. He just pouts and starts unbuttoning his onesie. Dean helps him through the process, laughing whenever Cas's leg gets stuck in the opening.

  
Cas is adorable. He's  a pink, plump little thing who keeps making faces that are probably supposed to be menacing, but Dean finds them hilarious.

  
Dean picks up a naked little Cas and sets him gently into the warm water. Cas whines and tenses up, his tale flicks anxiously. When Cas refuses to move at all Dean cups his hands and pours water over the kit, bit by bit. He doesn't want Cas to be miserable, though, so he makes funny faces at him and tickles his fat little arms. By the end of it Cas is giggling so much he can't breath and Dean has got water all over himself.

  
He wraps a naked, clean Cas in a fluffy bath towel. Cas loves that. He pulls the towel tightly around himself and rubs his face against it.

  
Dean chuckles and scoops the fluffy little kit up. He's bought a little round, fluffy bed for Cas and now he sets it in the corner of his room before plopping Cas down in it. Cas squirms and wiggles his little pink ass in the air, his tail is waving playfully and when Dean reaches down to stroke it he gets a low purr.

  
Dean gets a fluffy blanket and drapes it over Cas, who immediately snuggles into it until only the top of his head is visible. Dean leans down and kisses it.

  
"Goodningt, Cas." He says.

  
"G'ni Dee." Comes the soft reply.

 

 

 

Dean wakes suddenly in the middle of the night. At first he's not sure what woke him, but then he hears it. Muffled sniffles.

  
"Cas?" He says.

  
The sniffling stops. Dean flings the blankets back and slips his feet over the edge of the bed. When he comes to Cas's little bed all he sees is the blanket, because Cas is completely hidden under in.

  
Dean pulls the little blanket back carefully, to peer underneath. Cas is curled up into a ball, tail wrapped tightly around himself. His eyes are red and his bottom lip is quivering.

  
"Aww, hey. C'mere kitten." Dean scoops him up, one hand on his back and the other under his bottom. "What's wrong?"

  
Cas buries his head in Dean's neck. "Cowd." He says.

  
It doesn't really make sense at first, the apartment is relatively warm and Cas's blanket should have been enough. Then he remembers that Cas is used to sleeping with four sibling all in a pile, and he realizes that the kit is probably lonely. He pats his back softly.

  
"You want to come sleep with me?"

  
He feels Cas not into his neck, so he carries the kit with him to his bed and sets him down gently before getting in himself.

  
As soon as Dean pulls the covers up Cas is squirming as close to him as he can get. He slides in next to Dean's chest and rests his head there. Dean closes his eyes, reveling in the little spot of warmth next to him.

 

 

-o-

 

 

Dean is awoken in the morning by tiny little hands poking at his stomach. He cracks his eyes open and there's Cas, looking up at him, ears twitching. "Awpha, awpha!" He squeals, and pounces onto Dean's chest.

  
Dean laughs and wraps his arms around the tiny kit, holding him close to his chest. Cas's tale wraps around his wrist.

  
"Hey there, kitty." He says, and Cas wiggles his little pink ass.

  
"Awpha!" He squeals, again.

  
"What is it, sweetheart?" Dean wonders.

  
Cas sits up and points to his little tummy.

  
"You hungry?" Dean guesses.

  
Cas nods happily.

 

 

 

Dean makes eggs and bacon, which Cas loves, of course. Cas sits happily on his lap again, squirming with happiness.

 

 

-o-

 

 

Things go well for several weeks. Kits, despite looking quite a bit like children, are fairly independent, and Cas does just fine without Dean while he's at work. When Dean gets home he often finds Cas curled up on the windowsill asleep, or in one of Dean's dresser drawers buried in clothes.

  
Speaking of which, turns out Cas likes clothes. Girls clothes. He likes dresses and skirts with pretty little bows, headbands, frilly shirts and... panties. He absolutely refuses to wear boys boxers or briefs. When Dean holds out a little blue pair of boy's underwear Cas crosses his arms over his chest, pushes his bottom lip out, and shakes his head vehemently.

  
Dean isn't sure what to do until Charlie comes to visit, bringing a box full of clothes that her own kits have outgrown for Cas to go through.

  
The little kit squeals with delight when he uncovers a large ziplock bag full of tiny panties.

  
Charlie laughs and turns to Dean. "Those haven't even been worn." She says, dispelling Dean's unspoken worry. "I bought them for Meg when she was just a little thing, but she refused to wear them. She barely wears clothes at all."

  
Dean grins, and turns back to Cas, who has dove headfirst into the box and is now wiggling is tale and bare bottom in the air.

  
When he resurfaces he's got a sparkly little tutu in his grasp, and looks like he might cry from happiness.

  
Charlie let's them keep the whole box, boy clothes included, and Dean thanks her profusely when she leaves.

  
Cas is ecstatic for the entire next week, he wears a different outfit each day. There's a little blue and white sailor dress, a sparkly pink strappy dress, the tutu with a little white tank top, a purple mini skirt with a cheetah print design gets paired with a little black shirt with the word "naughty" on it. There are even several pairs of tight pink sweatpants that have words like "juicy" and "kisses" on them. Dean thinks that some of this may be a little provocative for young kits, but then he shrugs it off. What does he know, anyway?

  
Then there's the panties. Sometimes Cas likes to run around in _just_ those. There are plain solid colored panties in blues and reds, greens, purples, blacks, whites, oranges, pinks and teals. There are polka dot panties and striped panties and panties with pictures of little cherries all over. There are cotton panties, satin panties, silk panties, and even one pair of mesh panties. Cas loves them all and Dean finds that he likes the way the soft fabric feels pressed against him at night or when Cas sits on his lap.

  
Cas sits on his lap a lot, as much as he can manage, really. Dean might just be sitting on the couch watching tv and suddenly there's Cas scrambling up and plopping himself down on Dean's lap. Dean would be a liar if he said he didn't like it, it's just _so cute._

  
They don't have any trouble until, a couple weeks in, Dean brings a girl home.

  
He met her at the supermarket, of all places. She's a tall blond thing with perky little tits and legs that go on for miles. Dean's a gentleman and this is _basically_ a date so he doesn't go straight for the gold, first they order pizza and watch tv. The girl is actually pretty cool. Karen, her name is. They eat the pizza on the couch and turn on Lord of the Rings, mostly because Dean has seen it a million times and doesn't actually need to pay attention to it, but also because it's a super rad movie.

  
Cas is siting in his usual spot on Dean's lap, tail wound lazily around Dean's arm, munching happily on pizza. He's wearing the sparkly pink dress and has a little white bow clipped into his dark hair next to one of his ears. He looks absolutely adorable and Karen just thinks he's the cutest thing that's ever happened. Cas seems to like Karen, too, purring and leaning in when she pets him. Cas's acceptance of Dean's date doesn't really matter, but it makes him happy.

  
The problems start about twenty minutes into the movie. Dean makes his first move, putting his hand on Karen's thigh and stroking softly. Karen makes a contented noise and opens her legs a fraction.

  
This goes on for a few minutes before Cas notices, and promptly flips the fuck out.

  
When he sees Dean's hand, now much further up Karen's thigh, he let's out a little shriek and lunges off Dean's lap to tackle his arm.

  
Cas is trying his hardest to pull Dean's hand away from Karen's thigh, all the while hissing and shrieking "No! No, awpha! No!"

  
Dean is understandably confused, and kinda pissed that Cas is cock blocking him here.

  
"Whoa, there!" He says. "What are you doing, buddy?"

  
Cas doesn't answer, he just keeps on trying to wrench Dean's hand away from Karen. His ears are lying flat against his head, his tail is flicking wildly in aggravation.

  
Dean tries to move Cas with his other arm. He picks him up easily and sets him on the ground so that he can resume stroking Karen's thigh.

  
Before he can blink, though, Cas is scrambling back up onto the couch and attacking Dean's arm again and Dean is beginning to get fed up.

  
"Cas!" He growls. "Stop it!"

  
Cas looks up at him, his blue eyes wide. His bottom lip trembles. "No, awpha!" He squeaks.

  
"Cas." Dean says, firmly. "You stop it, right now!" He moves Cas to the floor again. "You stay there and be a good boy, alright?"

  
Cas sits there, looking like he's going to burst into tears. "Awpha?" He says.

  
It sounds like a question, but Dean doesn't know what Cas wants and he's _really_ horny right now.

  
Karen looks uncomfortable. "Maybe we should, um, just take this to the bedroom?" She says.

  
"Yeah, okay!" Dean replies. He's all for skipping to the good part.

  
Dean helps her up and they make their way to the bedroom, Dean's hand on the small of her back. They get in the door before Dean realizes that Cas is trying to follow them in. He sighs and bends down to pick up the kit. "Look, buddy." He says. "Me and this nice lady need some alone time, okay? Why don't you go watch some tv? You can watch whatever you want."

  
Cas's ears perk up at this, but he still seems distraught. "No, Dee!" He says weakly. Dean walks him quickly to the living room, plopping him onto the couch and handing him the remote.

  
He strides back to the bedroom intending to show Karen a good time. It goes well until Karen starts to get vocal, and she gets _very_ vocal, and then suddenly there are little fists pounding at the bedroom door and Cas's little voice. "Dee! Awpha, Dee! No, awpha! No! No no no no!"

  
He's shrieking at the top of his lungs now but Dean is close and he manages to block Cas's voice out for long enough to come. Karen has come already, she's laying there looking sated and happy. She yawns and makes to stand. "Well, I'm gonna go. I've got work in the morning."

  
Dean waves tiredly. "See you, Karen."

  
She dresses quickly and slips out the door. Unfortunately, this leaves the door open for Cas. He shoots up from where he's been slumped against the door and hisses at Karen when she walks by. The he moves to come into the bedroom, but stops just a couple inches inside once he gets a smell of the room. He scrunches up his little face, wraps his arms around himself, and bursts into tears.

  
Dean sighs and stands, still naked, and goes to kneel in front of Cas.

  
"Hey, c'mon, what's wrong buddy?"

  
Cas isn't great at talking, but he can usually get his thoughts across alright. Now, though, he just shakes his head, tears dripping down his chin.

  
"What, you don't like new people in the apartment? Is that it? New smells bothering you?"

  
It's the only thing he can think of, the only thing that makes sense, that _has_ to be it.

  
Cas doesn't answer, though. He just lowers his eyes and takes a shuddering breath. Dean feels guilt wash over him. Poor little Cas probably hadn't understood what was going on, Dean should have taken the time to make things okay instead of snapping at him.

  
He scoops Cas up and holds him close. The kit nuzzles at his chest. Eventually he quiets. The crying stops, his face dries, he calms down.

  
He still refuses to go into the bedroom, though, until Dean has sprayed liberal amounts of fa-breeze around and changed the sheets.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: graphic dub-con between Cas and Crowley. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also, here catboys are smaller than humans and they weigh less. So it isnt any trouble for Dean to pick up an eleven year old Cas because he's still pretty small.

Six Years Later

 

Dean hasn't brought anyone home for sex in six years. _Six years._

Not that he hasn't been having sex, because he has. He just always goes to _their_ houses now. It's exhausting, having to be the one to leave, he doesn't know how girls do it so often.

He muddles through, though, because the alternative is having Cas freaking out every time Dean brings someone home.

He'd tried it a few more times, months later, to see if maybe Cas would get over it, but he hadn't. Even now if Dean comes home smelling like sex Cas will have a full blown panic attack and lock himself in the bathroom for hours.

The strange thing is that Cas never does that with platonic friends. He seems fine with Charlie and Sam and Benny and Dean's parents. Dean thinks maybe sex freaks the little guy out or something.

Speaking of which, he's not quite so little anymore.

  
He's eleven now, he's taller and thinner and he talks more, although his sentences are still stilted. Dean read somewhere that kits have trouble with human speech, and some of them never learn more than a few words. Cas knows lots of words, but Dean would love him even if he didn't.

 

 

 

Dean wakes curled around Cas. His hand is on Cas's stomach, his face is in the back of the kit's neck, his erection is pressed into the cleft of his ass. That, um, that's been a - _ahem -_ problem, lately.

  
He keeps waking up hard and Cas's little ass is always right up against him, usually in nothing more than thin underwear.

  
Today is no exception. Cas is wearing nothing but a pair of purple striped panties with a little pink bow on the front. Dean can see pretty much all of the kit's skin, smooth and creamy white. No blemishes, no scars, just an expanse of skin like silk or marble.

  
Cas's hair is shaggy. He needs a haircut but Dean can't bring himself to do it, he loves running his fingers through it too much.

  
Cas has really grown into his face, too. His blue eyes are huge now, and his dark eyelashes cap them like a canopy. His lips are plump and pink, always a little chapped.

  
His little ass is one thing that Dean shouldn't be looking at, and it's the one thing he can't look away from. It's tight and pert and round and Dean just wants to squeeze it, smack it, taste it, sheathe himself in it to the hilt.

  
He can't want that, though. So he pretends he doesn't and hopes the feeling goes away.

  
Cas yawns and wriggles, waking slowly. He stretches a little, pressing his ass harder into his Alpha's erection and Dean bites back a moan. The kit turns then, smiling, and wraps his arms around Dean. He nuzzles into Dean's chest.

  
"Morning, Alpha." He murmurs.

  
Dean smiles. "Good morning, sweetheart." He says.

  
He runs his hands up and down Cas's little body, soothingly, and the kit hums with delight and presses himself closer.

  
Dean's hands move lover and lower until he's gently rubbing Cas's round little ass and Cas is purring and squirming against him.

  
He does this sometimes and he's pretty sure it's wrong but he can't stop, and Cas seems to like it anyway so what's the big deal?

  
He never goes any further that this, though. Once his cock is rock hard, as it is now, he goes and takes a shower.

  
He begins trying to extract himself from Cas, but the kit hates this part. He whines and clings tighter until Dean has to tickle him to get him to let go.

  
Cas lays there on the bed, looking sexy and disappointed, and Dean goes to the bathroom where he'll jerk himself off in the shower to thoughts of Cas's tight little ass.

  
-o-

  
Cas is strange for the rest of the day. He's much whinier than usual, and clingy to boot. He keeps touching Dean, rubbing his fingers up his arms and through his hair and wrapping his tail around Dean's wrist. This isn't overly odd behavior for Cas, he's always been touchy, but it seems different today. It seems more insistent. He stays in Dean's lap all day, and he wriggles more than Dean is comfortable with.

  
He also refuses to put on clothes, he goes around in a pair of pink silk panties and that's all. When Dean tries to convince the kit to put on some clothes he just sticks out his bottom lip and shakes his head.

  
He won't let Dean out of his sight at all, when Dean goes to the bathroom Cas sits outside the door and cries until Dean is done. Dean just figures he's lucky it's a Saturday or they'd have a real problem, and hopes that Cas gets over whatever this is before the weekend is over.

  
When they go to get that night Cas keeps making little mewling noises and pressing himself as close to Dean as he can.

  
-o-

  
Something wakes Dean in the middle of the night, it only takes a second after he opens his eyes for him to figure out what's going on.

  
He's laying on his back, his pajama pants have been pulled down just enough so that his cock is out. Cas is on top of him, panties pulled halfway down to his thighs, and he's rubbing his little ass on Dean's dick, so that it leaves a sticky trail of precome from the kit's crack to his ball sack.

  
Cas is moaning and mewling and huffing above Dean, who is _freaking out._ He doesn't know how to handle this, how is he supposed to handle this? Those dumb pamphlets he got all those years ago said _nothing_ about waking up to your kit trying to ride your dick!

  
And so, because he doesn't know what else to do, he panics. He grabs Cas by the waist before the kit can even register that Dean is awake, and practically throws him to the other side of the bed.

  
Cas gives a shriek as he bounces on a pillow and almost falls off the bed. Dean is up, out of the bed, and flipping on the light before the kit knows what's happening.

  
"What the hell, Cas?!" Dean yells.

  
Cas's eyes are huge and scared, but his pupils are also blown, ad he has a confused look on his face. He gets up onto his knees and shuffles to the end of the bed, so he's closer to Dean. He reaches out a hand, imploringly.

  
"Alpha?" He says.

  
"What were you doing, Cas?!" Dean says, realizing that his dick is still out, and hastily stowing his manhood back into his pants.

  
Cas cocks his head and lowers his hand. "Mating." He says.

  
Dean blows a breath out of his nose and rubs his eyes with the heel of his hand. He goes back to sit on the bed next to Cas. Okay, he reasons, Cas probably hadn't had any idea what he was doing. It wasn't the kit's fault that Dean hadn't had The Talkwith him, but, in his defense, he really hadn't thought he'd need to. Did kits even get The Talk?

  
"Do you know what mating is, sweetheart?" He asks gently.

  
To his surprise Cas nods and reaches into his panties to pull out his own hard prick. He strokes it once, mewling. "It's _time,_ Alpha, I _need_ it!"

  
Dean swallows dryly. He takes in Cas's flushed skin, his hard dick, the little wet spot he didn't see before at the back of Cas's panties. He realizes, with a start, that Cas is in heat.

  
Dean gets up quickly, ignoring Cas's cry of "Alpha!", and goes into the kitchen. He grabs his cell phone off of the counter and quickly dials Charlie's number. He paces the kitchen, only stopping when Cas stumbles in.

  
The kit's panties are around his ankles, his prick is in his hand. His tail is flicking wildly and his face is red. Dean sees tears in Cas's eyes, ready to spill over.

  
"Alpha! Where'd you go?" He whimpers.

  
Dean goes to him and ruffles his hair. "Don't worry, baby, I'll get get sorted out." He says.

  
Cas seems placated, for the moment, and settles for rubbing his little cock against Dean's leg.

  
Dean knows he should stop him, but... but it's better if Cas is occupied. That's all.

  
He breathes a sigh of relief when Charlie picks up. "This had _better_ be important, Dean." She growls. "It's two in the morning."

  
"Cas is in heat!" He almost yells. "I don't know what to do!"

  
When he looks back down Cas is staring up at him, a puzzled look on his face.

  
"Okay, calm down." He hears Charlie say. "I'll bring one my kits over and they can mate, okay?"

  
"Okay." Dean says, relieved.

  
"Give me twenty minutes." Charlie says, before they hang up.

  
Dean sets his phone back onto the counter and turns his attention back to Cas, who is _really_ humping Dean's leg.

  
Dean reaches down and pulls Cas away from his leg. The kit lets out a  whine when Dean holds him out at arm's length, his panties falling to the floor.

  
"It's alright, sweetheart." He says soothingly. "Charlie is bringing a mate for you, don't worry."

  
He expects Cas to be happy, or excited or something because, from what he hears, heats can be downright painful for kits if they don't couple. What he doesn't expect his for Cas's eyes to go wide and panicked, and for him to start trying to wriggle out of Dean's grasp.

  
"No! No no no! No, Alpha! _You_ are my mate!" He screeches.

  
Dean freezes. "... what?"

  
"Dean! Alpha Dean! You are my mate! Cas's mate." Cas says certainly.

  
Dean shakes his head in disbelief, because _what?_ Where did Cas get the idea that they're mates?

  
Unbidden, the image of Cas ridding his cock comes to mind. The part of his anatomy in question twitches in interest. He can't, though, of course not. That's not the kind of thing that people _do._ People don't fuck their kits.

  
"I'm not your mate." He says, finally.

  
Cas stares at him for a second before his bottom lip starts to tremble. "Yes. Cas's mate. Alpha Dean is Cas's mate." He says desperately.

  
Dean shakes his head. "No, baby."

  
The tears spill out over Cas's eyes, trailing down his cheeks and dripping to the floor. He let's out a little sob. It sends a pang of sadness through Dean, but what's he supposed to do?

  
Dean walks them to the couch in the living room. He sets Cas down gently and sits down beside him. Immediately Cas is in his lap, expression hopeful.

  
"Mate?" Says the kit, rubbing his butt down against Dean's cock through his pajama pants.

  
Dean yelps and jumps up, spilling Cas to the floor. "No!" He says, sharply.

  
Cas starts sobbing again, harder this time. He sits there, naked, on the floor, with his head in his hands. His little dick is still swollen and red, and Dean thinks it must be the heat, because the poor little guy wouldn't possibly be aroused right now otherwise.

  
He tries to comfort Cas a few more times during the next fifteen minutes, but every time he does Cas gets the wrong idea and starts trying to hump him. So, eventually he just leaves Cas sobbing on the floor. He feels fucking terrible about it, but he still doesn't know what to do.

  
Finally, there's a knock on the door. Dean leaps to get it and, when he opens it, there's Charlie hand in hand with a kit about the same age as Cas.

  
"Hiya!" Says Charlie.

  
"Hey." Dean says wearily. "Thanks for coming."

  
"No problem! I know how scary it can be for first time owners. This is Crowley." She gestures to her kit. "I was going to bring Balthazar or Samandriel, they're... nicer. but they're both down with the flue."

  
The kit next to her, a pale, dark haired thing, starts to sniff the air, smelling Cas's mating hormones. He gets a glazed look in his eyes, and his mouth stretches into a feral grin.

"Mate?" He says.

  
Charlie nods. "Be gentle." She instructs.

  
They follow as the kit pads past Dean into the living room, tail twitching in anticipation.

  
When he sees Cas there, naked on the floor, he growls and palms his crotch.

  
Cas gasps and spins quickly, just as Crowley launches himself at the other kit. He bares Cas to the ground, so he's on his back, and pins the kit's hands above his head. His eyes rake down Cas lustily, when they reach Cas's prick he growls in pleasure. "Pretty."

  
Cas is gasping and wriggling beneath him, trying to get away, and Dean feels guilt curl in his gut. He can't let this be _rape._ He can't let his friggin kit get raped.

  
"Hold on a minute." He says, striding over to where Crowley has Cas pinned. He pulls a yowling, hissing Crowley off and hands him to Charlie. "Can you hold him for just a minute?" He asks.

  
Charlie nods, and Dean goes to pick up Cas. He holds the still crying kit on his hip, running his hand soothingly up his back.

  
"Hey, calm down." He mutters. "You wanna mate, don't you?"

  
Cas buries his face in Dean's shoulder. "Not _him._ " He says.

  
"He's your only option, sweetheart." Dean says, guiltily. _He_ could be an option, he knows. Cas _wants_ him. And, as much as he doesn't want to admit it, he wants Cas. But he can't. he isn't supposed to. So he pretends that he doesn't.

  
Cas sobs again.

  
"It'll be easier if you mate with him." Dean says. "If you don't mate, it's going to hurt." He looks over to where Crowley is watching them, raptly. "And, I think he likes you."

  
Cas glances over and frowns but, after another sob, he says "Okay." In a small voice.

  
Dean let's Cas down and motions for Charlie to do the same.

  
When they're down Cas goes to stand demurely by the couch, head bowed, while Crowley stalks over. He stands in front of Cas, holding his gaze, while he strips off his shirt, shoes, pants, and boxers.

  
Cas whimpers when Crowley grabs him by the neck and pulls him close to kiss him harshly. Crowley starts pulling rhythmically on his own cock while he licks his way into Cas's mouth. The little omega doesn't offer any resistance, or any participation at all, really. He just stands still and lets Crowley tongue fuck him.

  
About this time Charlie clears her throat. "His heat is gonna last at least a few days, i'd guess probably three or four. You're going to want Crowley around for it because if Cas isn't mated at least every few hours during his heat it's going to start hurting him. So... are you okay to keep Crowley for a few days?"

  
"Yeah, that's fine." Dean lies. He doesn't really want Crowley in his house any longer than he has to be, but he doesn't really have any other options.

  
"Okay, well, I also brought you this." She hands him a plastic bag with water bottles and kit birth control pills. "You'll need to make sure they stay hydrated. I'm going to home and get some sleep." She yawns, and heads for the door.

  
As soon as she's gone Dean goes to sit on the couch. He tells himself it's just to make sure Crowley doesn't hurt Cas, and that's partially true, but also there's a tingle running up and down his spine. As he sees that now Crowley is palming a pliant Cas's ass his cock gives a little twitch. Crowley has stopped stroking his dick. He's still kissing Cas though, it doesn't seem to bother him that he's getting no reaction. Both of his hands are on Cas's ass, one on each globe. He's squeezing them and moaning into Cas's mouth.

He pulls the cheeks apart and slips one hand in between to play with Cas's hole.

  
Dean has a phenomenal view from where he sits on the couch, and his dick is starting to swell with blood. He's not even sure why this is turning him on, but it is. He fists his hands in the couch cushion to keep from palming his growing erection.

  
As he watches, Crowley's pointer finger circles Cas's ring of muscles. Cas jolts and gasps when Crowley's finger slips inside him, made wet from Cas's heat slick. He fingers Cas for a while, slowly, still kissing him as well, before he finally pulls away. He spins Cas around and pushes roughly at the kit's shoulder so that the kit kneels in front of Dean's coffee table. Then he bends the omega over the table. Cas's little pink hole is exposed, when he's bent over like that. It looks puffy, and it's steadily leaking slick in preparation of the mating.

  
Crowley growls, pleased, and takes his dick in hand to line it up. He presses it against Cas's hole, rubs it along the muscle leaving a trail of pre come.

  
Then, he presses inside. His little cock slides easily inside Cas's hole and he gives a low moan.

  
Cas starts to cry again as he's breached, and as Crowley starts to speed up and pound into Cas, each thrust is punctuated with a small sob from the kit beneath him.

  
When Crowley comes inside Cas with a yowl, though, Cas let's out a sigh of relief. It's his body settling down, Dean knows, his mating drive taking a rest.

  
Crowley pulls out unceremoniously and smiles at the sight of his come dripping down the inside of Cas's leg. He hops up onto the couch and proceeds to curl up and fall promptly asleep.

  
Cas stays bent over the coffee table for a long time, and when he finally stands it's with visible discomfort. He whimpers as come dribbles out of his abused hole.

  
Dean feels a sudden pang of guilt. He could have prevented this, he knows. _He_ would have been much gentler with Cas.

  
He stands and goes to scoop Cas up. "Hey, c'mere baby." he says soothingly. He smooths back Cas's sweat soaked hair and places a kiss to his damp forehead. "It's okay, let's get you cleaned up."

  
He carries the kit to the bathroom, where he strips and they both get into the shower. He holds Cas against his chest and washes him gently. Cas's tale hangs limply below him.

  
Once the kit is clean Dean dries him off with a fluffy towel. Cas is starting to look a little better by the time he's dried off. He mewls softly and nuzzles his face into Dean's stomach. Dean reaches down and ruffles his damp hair.

  
"Good boy." Dean says. "Lets get you to bed, sweetheart."

  
First Dean gets Cas a bottle of water and makes him take a birth control pill, and then they settle back into bed. Cas sniffles a bit, and snuggles close to Dean.

 

  
  
Dean wakes a few hours later to find Crowley fucking Cas into the bed next him. Cas is whimpering and whining and Crowly is growling and huffing.

  
Dean just watches Crowley's cock slamming in and out of Cas, his own dick beginning to fill with blood again. Before he can get too into it, though, Crowley stills and grunts.

He slips out of Cas, gives him a slap on the ass, and jumps off the bed to amble back into the living room.

 

 

-o-

 

The next few days go on like that. Crowley fucks Cas roughly every hour or so for the whole time he's there. After every time, Dean sees Cas getting quieter and quieter, more still, less happy. By the time Charlie comes to pick Crowley up, Cas won't look Dean in the eye. He's having trouble walking and he hasn't said a word all day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And finally... the Destiel!
> 
> btw i'm frecklesandmisterblueeyes on tumblr

Something is wrong with Cas. Ever since his heat (and mating with Crowley) he's been... different. He's not cheerful and happy, he's not bouncy or cuddly or enthusiastic. He's listless, he barely eats, he hardly talks, he's growing pale. He's even started to sleep in _his own bed._ The one Dean got for him originally, the one he's only ever spent half a night it. That one. He's been sleeping in it.

  
Dean misses the heat next to him at night. He misses waking up to Cas smiling up at him, poking him in the stomach.

-o-

Dean is making bacon and eggs for breakfast when Cas walks into the kitchen.

  
"Hey there, kitty!" He says with false cheerfulness. "Want some breakfast?"

  
Cas just shrugs and sits down at the table. He's got dark rings around his eyes and, on top of that, he's wearing _clothes._ _Boy's clothes._ He's wrapped in a pair of dark jeans and a little grey hoodie.

  
He's been wearing boy's clothes a lot lately and it's really worrying Dean.  He swallows the bile that's risen in his throat and plates the food.

  
When he sets the food down in front of Cas the kit just looks at it for a while. He eats a couple bites of the eggs and then slips out of his chair to pad into the living room and curl up beneath a window.

  
Dean takes a bit of his own food, he's got to do _something._

-o-

Leaving Cas with Sam and Jess for a while had seemed like a good idea earlier, but not so much now. He'd figured, maybe a change of scenery would help. Maybe not being around Dean would help. He'd packed up all the kit's things into a couple of little suitcases and driven Cas over a few hours ago.

  
He misses Cas, though, _a lot._

  
He's just about to sit down for a decidedly lonely Doctor Sexy marathon when his phone starts to play _Barbie Girl_.

" _Dean!"_ Comes Sam's voice, from the other end. " _You have to come get Cas._ "

  
Dean sits up. "Why? What's wrong?"

  
" _He is_ freaking out. _He thinks you don't want him anymore. He's hiding in the back of our closet._ "

  
Without hesitation Dean stands and slips on his shoes. "I'm on my way."

-o-

Standing in the doorway to Sam and Jess's bedroom, Dean can hear Cas crying. He moves to the closet and sticks his head in, under the hanging clothes. He can see Cas curled up in the back corner, his tail is curled around himself and his ears are pressed flat against his head.

  
He's sobbing, hard. His shoulders are shaking and he keeps hiccuping.

  
"Cas?" Dean says gently.

  
Cas's head shoots up. "Alpha!" He cries, and starts to crawl under the clothes toward Dean. When he reaches him he throws his little hands around Dean's neck.

  
"Not mates." He sobs. "We're not mates. Just don't leave me! Please, Alpha, don't leave me. I'll be good, promise! I'll be good!"

  
Dean gathers Cas into his arms. "No, baby, I'm not gonna leave you. Shh, it's okay. I'm not going anywhere."

  
He rubs circles soothingly onto Cas's back and mutters nonsense into his hair until the kit has calmed down.

  
"I wasn't leaving you, baby." He explains, quietly. "I just thought you might like some time away."

  
Cas shakes his head vehemently and buries his face is Dean's neck. He carries Cas around as he gathers the kit's belongings, apologizes to Sam and Jess, and takes everything to the car.

  
Cas sits in his lap the whole way home, holding him tight, and doesn't let go until Dean says he needs help carrying the suitcases in.

-o-

That night, Cas sleeps with Dean again, his head tucked into Dean's chest. Dean sighs and buries his nose is Cas's soft hair, nudging his furry little ear. He missed this.

-o-

Cas doesn't wake Dean by poking him, like he used to, but he's still there, staring up at Dean when he wakes. Dean smiles and presses a kiss next to Cas's flicking ear.

  
"Good morning." He says.

  
"Morning." Cas says quietly.

  
Dean starts to rub Cas's back, like he used to, and he pulls a reluctant purr from the kit's throat. He almost rubs Cas's ass, but he remembers at the last second that it probably wouldn't help matters.

-o-

Their relationship returns to a sort of tenuous norm. They sleep in the same bed again, Cas eats his food, he smiles again.

  
But things aren't the same, not really.

-o-

Two months later, it happens again. The heat.

  
This time Dean wakes to find Cas whimpering beside him, hands fisted in his pillow case.

  
The cause of the kit's distress isn't immediately apparent, as he wears clothes now. But, looking closer, Dean can see the outline of Cas's little prick, erect, through his sweatpants. He also sees a growing wet spot at the ass.

  
Dean sits up and lays his hand gently on Cas's back. Cas jerks, startled. When he looks up at Dean it's with red rimmed eyes.

  
"Hey, you okay, kitten?" Dean wonders.

  
Cas just whimpers and buries his face in his pillow.

  
"You want me to call Charlie?" Dean ventures. "She can bring over one of her kits for you."

  
Cas jerks his head up, his eyes are wide and scared. "No! No Crowley! No mate!" He jumps up and is off the bed before Dean can react. He runs out of the bedroom and then Dean hears a door slam.

  
Dean gets up quickly and follows. At first he's worried that Cas left the apartment, but a quick look reveals that the front door is still locked up tight. He realizes quickly that Cas has shut himself in the bathroom.

  
He knocks lightly on the door.

  
"Cas? You alright?"

  
"No Crowley!" Comes the screeched reply. "No mate!"

  
"Okay." Dean sighs. "No Crowley."

  
"No mate." Cas says again.

  
"If you don't mate, it's going to hurt." Dean reminds him through the door.

  
"No. Mate." Cas says sternly, but it's undermined by the soft whimper that follows.

  
Dean tries the door handle but finds it locked.

  
"Come on, Cas. Let me in." Dean tries, but he's met with a stony silence.

  
With a resigned huff he goes back to the bedroom and gets several blankets and a pillow to make a bed for himself on the floor outside of the bathroom, so he'll be nearby if Cas needs something.

  
He feels like he _should_ call Charlie, but he and Cas are finally doing better again, and he doesn't want to hurt the kit again, so he doesn't call.

  
He just snuggles into his makeshift bed and falls into an uneasy sleep.

-o-

He's awakened an hour later by muffled crying. He sits up and presses his ear to the bathroom door. Yes, that's definitely crying.

  
He knocks on the door.

  
"Cas." He calls out. "Open the door."

  
To his surprise, the door swings open easily. Cas must have unlocked it while Dean was asleep. Dean pushes it open to see Cas curled in on himself next to the sink. He's whimpering and crying, his tail and his arms are wrapped around his stomach.

  
Dean crawls in and kneels next to Cas. He reaches out and runs his fingers through the kit's hair.

  
Cas opens his eyes slowly and let's out a labored breath.

  
"Hurts." He whispers.

  
"I know, baby." Dean says sorrowfully. "It's okay. It'll be okay."

  
Cas shakes his head. He points to his stomach. "It hurts." He says. And yeah, that's the heat. Then he points to his chest. "Hurts too."

  
Dean cocks his head. "Your chest hurts?"

  
Cas shakes his head again. "My heart."

  
Dean strokes his hand down Cas's back. "Why does your heart hurt?" He asks.

  
"You don't... want me." Cas says slowly.

  
"Of course I want you, sweetheart." Dean assured him.

  
He's just huffs. "You don't want me... as a mate. I thought...." he trails off.

  
Dean swallows, now his heart hurts too. "What did you think?"

  
"Thought we were mates." Cas says quietly, and tears start to snake down his cheeks again.

  
Dean sits back and runs a hand down his face. He wants Cas. He wants him so bad. And Cas wants him back. And Cas is hurting, physically and emotionally, and he just can't do this anymore. He can't keep hurting Cas.

  
A small part of him still says _this is wrong_ , but the rest of him is saying fuck it.

  
He leans over and scoops up Cas. "It's okay, baby. I'm sorry." He says, pressing kisses to the sides of the kit's face. "I'm so sorry. Do you still want to be mates?"

  
Cas turns his head to look at him, sniffles, and nods.

  
Dean moves his hand to brush Cas's cheek with his knuckles. "Then we're mates."

  
Cas's eyes widen. "Mates?"

  
Dean nods. "Mates." He says, and kisses Cas on the mouth.

  
Cas mewls with happiness, stretching his arms up to wrap them around Dean's neck. Then he flinches, though, and Dean remembers the heat pains. There's only one way to help those.

  
He stands, still holding Cas, and makes his way out of the bathroom to the pile of blankets on the floor. He lays the kit down gently on the blankets, face down, with a pillow under him so that his rear is in the air.

  
"Don't worry, kitten." Dean says soothingly as he slips Cas's sweatpants down over the curve of his ass and thighs. "I'm gonna take care of you."

  
He slips Cas's sweatpants the rest of the way off and tosses them to the side. His hands come up to gently cup Cas's little ass and he squeezes softly. He lets out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding and pulls Cas's cheeks apart.

  
He brushes his thumb over Cas's asshole, feeling the way the muscle contracts. The little opening is so wet that it's practically dripping and a spike of glee shoots through him.

He wants to take his time, to kiss and taste and tease, but there isn't time now. Now, he has to help Cas, there will be time for those other things later.

  
He works pointer finger slowly inside of Cas, brushing along his inside walls and reveling in the heat. After a few minutes he puts in another finger, slowly working the kit open.

  
He should do more, he knows, he's much bigger than Cas, but Cas is in legitimate pain and he has to stop it.

  
He pulls his pajama pants down to his knees and holds his own cock in his hand. He lines it up with Cas's little hole and, slowly, presses in. Cas is so small, so tight. Dean barely has the tip in before Cas is whining and squirming beneath him. He stops, breathing heavily, and leans down so that he's draped over Cas, leaning on his elbows that bracket Cas's head.

  
"You okay, baby?" he asks.

  
Cas is huffing and his face is red, but he nods, and Dean presses forward.

  
By the time he bottoms out he's dizzy, struggling to breath as waves of pleasure crash through him.

  
"You're so good." He grunts to Cas, as he pulls out.

  
"So _tight._ " As he plunges back in.

  
"So wet. Oh _fuck_ , you're so wet for me baby. My sweet baby. Gonna make you feel so good."

  
He quickens his pace, fucking in and out of Cas like it's the last thing he'll ever do.

  
"Alpha!" Cas whines beneath him. His tail is wrapped around Dean's upper thigh so hard it's probably going to end up bruising.

  
And then, without warning, he's right on the edge. He rushes forward, spilling over like a waterfall, filling Cas with his seed.

  
Cas's whines turn to relieved sighs, and Dean collapses on top of him.

  
They only lay like that for a minute before Cas is squirming beneath Dean, who is still fully seated in the kit, and mewling "Alpha! You're crushing me!"

  
Dean chuckles and raises himself up on his elbows again. He looks down at where they're joined, watching the way his slowly softening cock is slipping out of Cas's hole.

  
"You're so good, baby." He rumbles as the kit turns over. He looks up at Dean with those clear blue eyes and smiles the first real smile Dean's seen on him since his last heat.

  
"We're really mates?" He asks.

  
Dean leans down and captures Cas's mouth with his own, he licks the small, chapped lips. He nips at them playfully. He slowly licks his way into Cas's mouth, and the little thing is _so_ responsive, wriggling and moaning beneath him.

  
"We're really mates." He says, when he comes up to breathe.

  
Cas grins and arches his back, Dean suddenly becomes aware that there's something small and hard poking him in the stomach. He looks down and realizes that he's totally neglected Cas's little dick. It's sitting there, flushed and needy, against Cas's belly.

  
He leans back and Cas let's out a little whine before Dean leans forward to lick a stripe up his little length.

  
He presses wet, open mouthed kisses to the hot length, eyes locked with Cas. He tongues the head, dipping into the slit teasingly.

  
Cas mutters a string of "alphaalphaalpha" over and over again beneath him and when Dean finally sucks the prick into his mouth the kit let's out a sound that's part moan and part yowl, high and keening.

  
The cock is tiny, it lays easily on Dean's tongue as he sucks it. He swirls his tongue around it, licks at it like it's ice cream.

  
Then, finally, Cas wails and little spurts of come are dripping out of his dick.

  
Dean leans up and kisses him slowly, sliding the babycome between their tongues. Cas loves it, he hums and swallows it hungrily.

  
Sated, they both promptly fall asleep on the now dirty blankets.

  
-o-

  
Dean wakes several hours later and has himself a good stretch before turning to Cas, who is still asleep. He's laying on his stomach, a happy little smile on his lips.

  
Dean rolls onto his side and reaches over to rub Cas's little ass. He can do it now, Cas is his _mate._ His fingers dip between the cheeks and, before he knows it, he's fingering the kit.

  
Cas must have been really tuckered out because he's still asleep, but Dean decides that that isn't going to keep him from having fun.

  
He moves so that he's between Cas's legs, and parts his asscheeks. He leans down and gives the little hole a kiss, it twitches beneath him. Dean spots some heat slick sliding out of Cas's hole to his little ballsack and goes to lick it up, marveling at the softness of Cas's skin.

  
He laps at the boy's asshole, tasting him, drinking him, tonguing into the little folds and crevices.

  
He opens Cas with his fingers and it surprised when some of his own come leaks it out. He licks it up eagerly, not willing to waste a drop, and swallows it with a satisfied hum.

Once he's got Cas opened, he moves over him and lines himself up. After a moment, he presses in.

  
It's strange to do this while the boy is asleep, he's barely met with any resistance at all. He finds he likes this too, though, Cas pliant beneath him. He fucks into the kit vigorously.

  
When he's almost finished, brutal pace taking him to the finish line quickly, he hears a whine beneath him and realizes that Cas has woken up.

  
He just grunts into his pillow and, when Dean comes with a shout, he grins lazily up at him.

  
-o-

  
About an hour later they take a shower. They're both sticky and stinky and covered in come and they desperately need to be cleaned.

  
Dean gently washes Cas's hair, careful not to get any of the soap in his eyes. He rubs the strawberry body wash over the kit's skinny chest, his smooth belly. He pays special attention to Cas's little cock, soaping it up deliberately and getting a delighted purr.

  
Cas, of course, insists on cleaning Dean as well. He has Dean kneel, first, and works the shampoo thoroughly through his alpha's hair. Then he rubs the body wash over the muscles in the man's chest, his shoulders, his arms. He's trembling with happiness by the time he tells Dean to stand. He gets behind the man, and starts to spread the body wash over the globes of his ass.

  
It's obvious he other plans, though, and he soon abandons the pretense of washing to palm Dean's ass open and inspect it. He eyes the hole for a moment, and then gives it an experimental lap. Dean groans and presses back into Cas, who gives a happy mewl and begins to lap earnestly at Dean's hole, little pink tongue darting quickly after its prize.

  
He's not as skilled as Dean, though, and before too long he has to dart between his alpha's legs to the front.

  
Dean almost has a heart attack when Cas starts lapping gently at his cock with his little tongue, fulfilling so many dirty fantasies he never imagined would come to fruition.  
He let's the kit lick at his manhood for a while before he needs more, and instructs him to open his mouth.

  
Cas does so readily, and Dean slips his dick in until Cas chokes.

  
The sight before him is almost enough to make Dean lose it right then. Cas is looking up at him adoringly through his long dark lashes, hair wet, pink lips stretched obscenely around Dean's hard cock.

  
He starts to rock back and forward into Cas's mouth. He reaches down and strokes his hair lovingly, muttering praise.

  
"Such a pretty little mouth." He says. "Looks so good around my cock. Doing so good, baby. So good."

  
He pulls out when he comes, splattering his seed onto Cas's lips, his nose, his pretty little collar bone.

  
He leans down to lick the evidence away, and then they have to wash all over again.

  
-o-

  
They fuck constantly during Cas's heat, and Dean doesn't think he's ever seen his pet happier.

  
No matter what they're doing, Cas is always up for a fuck, scrambling onto Dean's lap to sink down onto his length during movies or dinner.

  
Dean is in heaven, he doesn't want it to ever end.

  
When Cas's heat inevitably ends, he's still insatiable. He's back to wearing panties again, and he sways around the house in them, flicking his tail and looking up through his eyelashes suggestively. He knows what his body does to his alpha. He knows that the sight of him in his sheer lace panties makes his alpha's cock swell and harden and he loves it.

  
Dean could kick himself for all the years he's wasted not fucking this perfect little creature, because this is the happiest he's ever been in his life.

 

**END**


End file.
